


listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hades and Persephone, M/M, except gayer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Есть Аид, и есть Персефона. Просто они не такие, как вы ожидаете.





	listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322824) by [CinnamonCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonCake/pseuds/CinnamonCake). 

В этот раз они выбрали Нью-Йорк.

Стив давно полюбил это место, ещё до того, как люди начали мечтать больше, ярче и построили города из стекла, тянущиеся к звёздам. Весна только начинает наступать, и Центральный парк насыщается цветами: свежая зелень травы, вырывающейся из-под земли, которую выманило солнце, небо такое чистое, словно с картинки, какофония пения птиц, которое раздражало бы в любое другое время года.

— В один из этих веков я подхвачу сенную лихорадку из-за тебя, — говорит Баки, сидящий с тёмными солнцезащитными очками на лице, завернувшись в чёрную кожаную куртку, которая выглядит одновременно старой и новой.

— Ты постоянно так говоришь, но я не поверю, пока не услышу, как ты шмыгаешь носом, — отвечает Стив, не открывая глаза. Солнце греет кожу, и он чувствует его энергию, бегущую по венам.

Они сидят в тишине несколько долгих минут, Баки кидает злобные взгляды на птицу, подлетающую слишком близко к лицу, а Стив просто дышит. Под скамейкой подснежник прорывается сквозь землю и тянется к Стиву, как будто всё, о чём он мечтает, — это приблизиться к нему. Баки знакомо это чувство. Его рука ложится на спинку скамейки, пальцы едва заметно касаются шеи Стива.

Стив распахивает глаза, когда чувствует прикосновение, и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Баки. Ладонь Баки холодная, а улыбка Стива — тёплая, и он говорит:

— Всего шесть месяцев. Как всегда.

— Кажется, что дольше. Как всегда, — отвечает Баки. Его указательный палец рисует узоры на горле Стива, прикосновение приятно обжигает. Стив льнёт к нему, и трава вокруг них танцует в тёплом летнем ветерке.

— Я уже скучаю по тебе, — признаётся Баки мягким голосом, но Стив чувствует дрожь (земли, воздуха, земного ядра) в нём.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Стив и берёт ладонь Баки, переплетая пальцы. Он позволяет жару, разливающемуся по венам, согреть кожу Баки. — Но я вернусь, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как и многие годы до этого.

Баки смотрит на их ладони и делает глубокий вдох. Когда он подвигается ближе, Стив встречает его на половине пути, и их поцелуй — это что-то вроде прощания. На вкус губы Стива как сладкий фрукт, и Баки хочется больше этого вкуса, но он заставляет себя отодвинуться и посмотреть на Стива поверх очков.

— Когда вернёшься, оставь свою чёртову лилию здесь, наверху. От неё воняет, — усмехается он, но его голос звучит сурово.

— Я вернусь, — только и говорит Стив. Глаза Баки горят красным и чёрным, как лава, пробивающаяся через обожжённую землю, но Стив здесь, тёплый, настоящий, так близко, поэтому на этот раз он искренне улыбается в ответ.

— Я серьёзно насчёт лилии, придурок.

Мир вокруг них немного, едва заметно дрожит.

***

Всё начинается с легенды. То есть с правды и лжи.

Есть повелитель подземного царства и гранатовый сок. Кого-то крадут, и кто-то крадёт. А остальное — это то, что случается, когда семена правды прорастают, извиваются и изворачиваются сквозь время, словно виноградная лоза.

Есть Аид, и есть Персефона. Просто они не такие, как вы ожидаете.

***

Они крадут имена, гуляя по земле, и никто не замечает. Стиву нравится, как звук скатывается с губ Баки и шипит через зубы, когда тот зовёт его, когда стонет его имя. Они крадут имена, потому что даже Боги становятся просто историями. Человечество теряет даже Богов.

— Баки, да?

Стив пожимает плечами, но на его губах играет улыбка.

— Тебе подходит, — говорит он. Баки хмыкает и подвигается ближе, под ногами хрустят листья.

— Однажды ты украдёшь у этих смертных всё. Возможно, даже сам им станешь, — замечает Баки, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал легко, но у него не получается. Его ладони ложатся на бёдра Стива, и дыхание Баки замедляется, когда он поднимает глаза.

— Я не против. В итоге я же всё равно останусь с тобой, правда? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки закрывает глаза и кивает. Он оставляет себе это имя, Стив оставляет своё, и спустя века они даже не помнят то время, когда их звали по-другому.

***

Когда Баки впервые видит Стива, этого не должно было произойти, но у Мойр испорченное чувство юмора, и они крутят и распутывают нити жизни. Люди ведут войны, и Баки не должно тут быть, по крайней мере, пока не должно, но он здесь. Воздух пахнет дымом и кровью, и фигуры, которые может видеть только он, идут по земле в последний раз, серебристые силуэты растворяются в закате.

Его взгляд привлекают цветы, ирисы глубокого фиолетового цвета распускаются на почве, на которой они не должны приживаться. Баки проводит кончиками пальцев по бархатным лепесткам и смотрит, как всё больше и больше цветов волнами распускаются и накрывают землю. Они приносят надежду, которую Баки не ожидал почувствовать. Это вызывает у него улыбку.

Когда Баки поднимает глаза, он наконец замечает одинокую фигуру, которая стоит посреди фиолетового поля и смотрит на него. У Баки перехватывает дыхание под изучающим взглядом Стива, и, когда тот начинает идти к нему, цветы расступаются на его пути. На мгновение Баки не может не подумать о том, что это напоминает ему людских королей.

— Они здесь для того, чтобы провести мёртвых и помочь им обрести покой. — Это первые слова, которые говорит Стив, когда подходит достаточно близко. Его голос звучит мягко, едва громче шёпота, как будто он боится потревожить что-то, но его глаза сосредоточены и любопытны. Баки переводит взгляд на тени, бродящие вокруг, которые видит он один, и кивает, а затем неуверенно улыбается Стиву.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, и Стив выглядит так, будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не делает этого. Он смотрит на поле вокруг, его глаза останавливаются на какой-то точке вдали, и Баки задумывается, может ли Стив их видеть.

Больше они не говорят в тот день, но в своём мире Баки не может перестать думать о голубых глазах под золотыми ресницами и об украденном ирисе, который свинцовой тяжестью лежит в кармане.

***

Если после этого он чаще покидает подземный мир, что ж. Так начинается легенда.

***

— Знаешь, я тот Бог, о котором тебя предупреждала мать, — замечает Баки, разговаривая со Стивом во второй раз; даже ему самому его голос кажется хриплым после того, как они просидели в тишине, кажется, несколько лет. Сейчас лето, как и всегда, и Стив кажется золотым в утреннем свете. Баки знает, что не должен тут находиться; он чувствует зов земли под ногами, но не может отвести взгляд. Он уже долго не может отвести взгляд и не может понять, почему. В Стиве есть что-то такое, что пробралось под кожу Баки, глубоко в душу, и он не может избавиться от этого.

— Она предупреждала меня о всех Богах, — говорит Стив и опускает взгляд на тени, играющие у ног Баки. В его взгляде нет страха, только жаркий интерес. — Что делает тебя таким особенным?

Баки смеётся.

— Ты правда не знаешь?

— Я никогда не умел прислушиваться к ценным советам, — пожимает плечами Стив и делает шаг вперёд. Он останавливается, когда Баки едва заметно дёргается — Стив и не увидел бы, если бы не смотрел так пристально. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Позади Стива солнце светит слишком ярко, мир предупреждает Баки.

— Я беспокоюсь не о тебе, — отвечает Баки, и, когда Стив моргает, перед ним не оказывается ничего, кроме воздуха. Баки несколько дней не может стряхнуть воспоминания о голосе Стива и просыпается, мечтая быть достаточно смелым, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.

***

В третий раз они толком и не встречаются. Баки бредёт по миру, вытянув руку, пальцы играют с рекой летних цветов, которые следуют за Стивом, и этим вечером тот замечает тёмные следы на земле.

***

В четвёртый раз замечают другие.

Баки сидит в тени ивы — вокруг него собираются фигуры, словно для защиты — и смотрит на крошечную точку вдали — на Стива. На ветке над его головой стоит одинокий силуэт, тёмные крылья лениво опущены вниз.

— Твои прогулки на поверхность привлекают внимание некоторых друзей, — лениво тянет силуэт, и его голос звучит как сатин и гравий одновременно.

Баки стискивает зубы и поднимает взгляд. Фигура над ним похожа на мужчину, но, если приглядеться, можно увидеть, где именно он растворяется, края размываются, как чернила в воде. Однако его глаза горят, словно сердцевина звезды.

— Мне всё равно, — выплёвывает Баки.

Фигура пожимает плечами, дёргая крылом.

— Это было просто дружеское предупреждение, — говорит силуэт и смотрит сначала вдаль, а затем вверх, как будто ищет что-то, что может найти только он. — Они могут быть не согласны с твоим новым интересом.

— Я повелитель своего собственного мира. Почему меня должно волновать, что думают другие? — спрашивает Баки, но тени вокруг него двигаются, вибрируя от напряжения.

— Потому что некоторые, — с нажимом произносит фигура, глядя на Баки, — могут обладать способностью удержать твой интерес от тебя.

Баки сглатывает, чувствуя горечь, кислоту на зубах и языке.

— И откуда тебе знать, что сделают другие?

— Ты, возможно, и повелитель подземелья, — произносит силуэт, и его улыбка сияет из тьмы, — но я Смерть. Я знаю то, чего не знают даже Боги. Поэтому послушай мой совет и поторопись, милорд.

После долгого мгновения Баки кивает и обводит взглядом горизонт. Силуэт смеётся и внезапно оказывается рядом с ним, двигаясь, словно холодный ветер. Когда его крылья трепещут, перья едва на касаются тыльной стороны ладони Баки, и от одной только мысли о прикосновении по коже бегут мурашки.

— Быстрее, — говорит Смерть, и в его голосе звучит что-то похожее на беспокойство. — Даже Богам не хватает времени. Поверь, я знаю.

***

Стив спит, когда Баки видит его в следующий раз. Ночь только наступила, звёзды едва видны на горизонте, и Баки неслышно движется через деревья, не сводя глаз с фигуры, спящей на траве. Стив всегда спит под открытым небом, веря, что мир защитит его, и от этой мысли Баки замирает, чувствуя себя нарушителем. Он пытается избавиться от этого чувства и заставить себя подойти к Стиву ближе, чем кажется безопасным, опускаясь на траву в нескольких футах от него. Баки слышит собственное сердцебиение, такое громкое в ночной тиши, и лишь спустя какое-то время понимает, что чувствует страх. Прошли годы с тех пор, как Баки в последний раз испытывал это чувство, и оно ощущается чужеродным в крови и груди.

Стив спит, не зная о том, что происходит вокруг, его лицо расслаблено, а глаза под веками движутся, и, если Баки сосредоточится, он может почувствовать сны Стива, витающие вокруг. Он так погружён в это чувство — радостное волнение от того, насколько он близок к Стиву, — что не замечает того момента, когда дыхание Стива меняется.

— Ты редко так свободно перемещаешься при дневном свете, — говорит Стив, и Баки едва не подрыгивает, едва не позволяет теням утянуть его отсюда. Но когда глаза Стива открываются и тихая улыбка приподнимает уголки его губ, Баки внезапно оказывается приклеен к месту.

— Там, откуда я, мало дневного света, — сглатывает Баки, чувствуя сухость в горле.

— Я слышал.

Баки замирает и внезапно чувствует, что земля хочет утянуть его к ядру.

— Так ты знаешь. — Это не вопрос, и Баки ненавидит то, каким пустым и крошечным звучит его голос.

— Знаю, — отвечает Стив и подвигается немного ближе, глядя на землю. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Баки практически видит небо в его глазах, таких чистых и ярких.

— Большая часть нашего вида относится ко мне не очень хорошо, — говорит Баки, и Стив хмурится, между его бровями появляется грустная морщинка.

— Я не «большая часть нашего вида». И… — Он замолкает, глядя на небо, словно ждёт, что звёзды будут слушать, а затем придвигается ближе и шепчет: — Я знаю, что ты тоже не такой, как большинство.

— Ты так уверен в этом? — И Баки говорит серьёзно. Он носит подземный мир, словно плащ, тьма повсюду следует за ним, но, когда он смотрит на Стива, он видит лишь жизнь и тепло; он видит лишь то, что не принадлежит ему.

Стив качает головой.

— Ты пришёл к ним, к человеческим душам. Когда я впервые тебя увидел, ты пришёл за ними, — говорит Стив так, будто это всё объясняет.

— Это ничего не значит, — отвечает Баки и думает о грусти, витавшей в воздухе в тот день, о том, как он вдыхал её, пока её не стало слишком много. А ещё он думает об ирисах и об изгибе бровей Стива, когда тот говорил о надежде.

— Для них значило. И для меня.

И Баки не знает, что с этим делать, не находит слов в груди.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста. Пока не уходи, не так быстро, — умоляет Стив в тишине, но его голос звучит сильно, а руки движутся так, будто хотят коснуться Баки, но останавливаются на полпути.

— Почему?

Стив колеблется несколько мгновений, как будто пытается набраться смелости, чтобы начать. Когда он всё же говорит, в его голосе звучит только решимость.

— Потому что каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, мне это нравится. Не знаю, почему, но мне нравится, когда ты рядом. Но ты всегда исчезаешь или прячешься. Поэтому я прошу тебя остаться хотя бы ненадолго. Только в этот раз.

От его слов по рукам и шее Баки бегут мурашки, и, когда он смотрит в глаза Стива, тот просто смотрит в ответ, не шевелясь. Баки кивает и понимает, что сделал это, только когда на лице Стива появляется слишком яркая и слишком счастливая улыбка; Баки не помнит, когда ему в последний раз так улыбались. Прямо в груди Баки расцветает чувство, словно его судьба была решена одним крошечным движением, но ему всё равно. Когда он ложится, Стив придвигается ближе, так близко, что Баки может пересчитать веснушки на его переносице.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Баки, даже не зная, за что. Но Стив, кажется, понимает то, чего не может понять Баки, потому что он не задаёт вопросов, только улыбается. Баки кладёт руки на землю ладонями вниз, и крошечные травинки шевелятся между пальцами, устремляясь к звёздам.

Когда Стив закрывает глаза, Баки позволяет себе на мгновение свободно взглянуть на него: на идеально изогнутые губы, напоминающие лук купидона, на изгиб скул. Он чувствует, что мог бы смотреть вечность.

Так он и засыпает. Утром ладонь Стива накрывает его ладонь, а асфодели раскрывают лепестки, чтобы взглянуть на них.

***

После этого они встречаются всё чаще и чаще. Баки оставляет свой мир позади и следует за Стивом, куда бы тот ни пошёл; он видит солнце чаще, чем видел с тех пор, как гиганты бродили по земле, а подземное царство ещё не принадлежало ему.

Стив улыбается каждый раз, когда видит его, и грудь Баки сжимается. Они встречаются ранними утрами, и Баки играет с каплями росы в траве, чтобы занять руки и не коснуться того, чего он не должен касаться. Они встречаются, когда солнце садится, золотой диск в зените, и Стив заставляет поля пшеницы танцевать в лучах света ради Баки, его глаза довольно светятся, когда тот радостно смеётся.

Стив не трогает его, его движения сдержанные и безопасные, как будто он боится, что Баки исчезнет. И Баки благодарен ему, ведь он не уверен, что смог бы доверять себе, если бы Стив коснулся его.

В своём мире Баки осознаёт, что холод впервые за долгие годы раздражает его.

— Я пришла в качестве предупреждения, — однажды говорит Арес. Она ждёт его в тронном зале, прислонившись бедром к одной из чёрных мраморных колонн с нечитаемым выражением лица. Её огненно-рыжие волосы слишком яркие для этого места, и Баки прищуривается, когда она говорит.

— Почему ты думаешь, что кто-то из вас может угрожать мне? — спрашивает он, и его голос звучит жёстко и холодно, как камни вокруг. Температура в комнате опускается, но Арес просто смотрит на него, в вызове приподняв идеальную бровь, её взгляд резкий, как отблеск меча.

— Я не угрожаю. Я таким не занимаюсь, — отвечает она, и Баки знает, что это правда. Арес забирает и сжигает, этого достаточно. — Я пришла помочь. Ты мне нравишься, но большинству остальных — нет. Особенно сейчас, когда собираешься забрать кое-что из мира живых.

Баки сжимает ладони в кулаки, и она грустно улыбается.

— Я не забираю его.

— Есть много способов сделать это, больше, чем ты думаешь, — мягко говорит Арес. — Ты забираешь его сердце.

Злость в венах Баки ошеломлена тем, как сердце пропускает удар, быстро и тяжело бьётся в груди.

— Всё не так, — отвечает он, и только когда она качает головой, Баки понимает, насколько фальшиво звучат его слова. — Раньше я никогда ничего не хотел. И никогда ничего не просил, — сглатывает он, чувствуя, как сжимается горло, и оглядывается, его голос дрожащим эхом отскакивает от всего вокруг.

Когда мир был поделён на три части, он взял то, что давали, и никогда не жаловался, с гордостью носил корону. Но сейчас, куда бы Баки ни пошёл, он натыкается на тьму, жидкую и вездесущую, и внезапно пустоты становится слишком много. Его мир полон душ, под ногами бурлит другой тип жизни, но их присутствия недостаточно, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Арес подходит ближе и достаёт у него из волос заблудившийся цветок вишни.

— Между нами, я не против, — говорит она и крутит стебель цветка между пальцами. — Я пришла в качестве предупреждения, но я на твоей стороне. Мы с тобой знаем друг друга с тех пор, как первый человек взял в руки нож и отнял первую жизнь. Но тебе это подходит. Это первая цветная вещь, которую я видела на тебе за много лет. — Арес улыбается и кладёт цветок ему в руку. Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг цветка, защищая его.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — признаётся он, и она улыбается, целуя его в щёку.

— Он знает, — шепчет Арес, а затем исчезает. Баки сидит в тишине, кажется, несколько лет, и цветок вишни прожигает ему ладонь.

***

Этой ночью он приходит к Стиву, который смотрит на него так же, как и всегда: как будто Баки — лучшее, что случилось с ним за день. Это разбивает сердце Баки, раздирает грудь, заставляя задыхаться.

— Почему ты позволяешь мне приходить сюда? — спрашивает Баки, прежде чем Стив успевает что-то сказать, боясь, что он растеряет смелость, если ему придётся ждать. Улыбка исчезает с лица Стива, и он долгое мгновение смотрит на Баки.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Стив так, будто это очевидно, будто это правда, которую он с лёгкостью озвучивает. Баки проводит по волосам дрожащими руками, в этом жесте смешиваются отчаяние и озадаченность. — Я думал, ты знаешь. Ты должен понимать.

Когда Баки смотрит на него, он видит, что его подбородок приподнят, а в глазах написана решимость. Стив выглядит так, будто готов драться, будто готов победить, потому что не верит в существование иного исхода.

— Это плохо кончится. Для тебя, — предупреждает Баки, и глаза Стива становятся немного шире, а затем он делает глубокий вдох. Деревья вокруг них качаются от ветра, которого нет, листья трепещут от злости.

— Ты хочешь прекратить? — спрашивает Стив, его голос сдержанный, но всё ещё громкий, словно буря, готовая начаться. Баки сглатывает слова, которые хотят вырваться — предупреждения и мольбы, — потому что они звучат пусто в присутствии Стива. Он не может сдержать смешка, горького и прожигающего горло, и решает сказать правду.

— Не думаю, что смогу.

Стив кивает.

— Хорошо. — Он шагает вперёд, прежде чем Баки успевает понять, что происходит. Когда губы Стива впиваются в его, это больно и горячо, это всё, чего Баки когда-либо хотел. На вкус Стив словно летняя гроза, пыль и электричество смешиваются на его губах, и внезапно Баки понимает, как ощущается падение.

Баки кладёт ладони на бёдра Стива и жёстко впивается в них ногтями, помечая; в нажиме пальцев скрывается обещание. Дыхание жжёт в груди, но Стив продолжает целовать его, вылизывая рот и прикусывая нижнюю губу, и Баки боится, что, если Стив остановится, его сердце не выдержит. Ладони Стива ложатся на затылок Баки, и он оттягивает волосы, совсем немного, чтобы Баки пришлось откинуть голову назад. Когда губы Стива касаются мышц на оголённой шее, ощущение прошивает всё тело Баки, направляясь прямиком к члену.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Стив, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев к уху Баки, и тому не нужно знать вопрос, чтобы ответить «Да, что угодно», потому что он понимает, что прямо сейчас он бы отдал Стиву всё, только бы снова услышать этот голос и сбившееся дыхание.

Стив тянет его вниз, укладывая на спину и седлая бёдра, опираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы Баки, впиваясь ногтями в землю, будто боясь расслабиться. Баки ведёт ладонями по бёдрам Стива, его бокам и груди, и ему хочется навсегда запомнить каждый дюйм его тела. Стив смотрит на Баки полуприкрытыми глазами и берёт его ладони в свои, прикусывая костяшки и целуя кожу между ними в нежном и интимном жесте.

— Ты так прекрасен, — говорит Баки, ошеломлённый чувствами, тяжестью взгляда Стива, прикосновением его губ. В лунном свете Стив выглядит так, словно вселенная создала его из света и звёздной пыли, выточила из сердца мрамора. Он краснеет, и Баки чувствует его улыбку тыльной стороной ладони. — Я не мог перестать смотреть на тебя, когда впервые увидел. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу.

— Тогда не переставай, — просит Стив и начинает медленно и настойчиво двигать бёдрами, потираясь членом о член Баки. Он наклоняется, чтобы грубо поцеловать Баки, словно хочет сделать своими его губы, дыхание, тело, и Баки готов отдать ему всего себя. Он проводит руками по спине Стива, спускается к заднице и притягивает его к себе, желая ощутить больше трения, больше жара; это опьяняет, тело становится зависимым от присутствия Стива. Чувства потрясают до глубины души, и это лучше, чем Баки мог себе представить, жар затрагивает все нервные окончания тела.

— Я так долго представлял, как мы с тобой будем заниматься этим, — шепчет Стив, и от его слов бёдра Баки дёргаются сильнее. Он уже на грани, каждое движение, каждый вздох пронизаны отчаянным желанием. — Коснись меня, пожалуйста.

Дрожь прошибает позвоночник Баки, волоски на руках становятся дыбом, и он прижимает ребро ладони к паху Стива. Стив закрывает глаза и ахает, и Баки целует его, желая поглотить каждый звук, изданный Стивом, пока они не станут частью его, не смешаются с каждой клеточкой его тела.

Стив двигает бёдрами, пока Баки расстёгивает его брюки, достаёт член и обхватывает его ладонью. Звуки, которые издаёт Стив, опьяняют, и Баки хочет услышать больше, поэтому он проворачивает запястье, так правильно двигает ладонью, и вскоре Стив может только тяжело и отчаянно дышать, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки. Баки вскидывает бёдра, двигаясь в такт с рукой, а вторая ладонь касается лица Стива, пальцы смахивают пряди волос со лба.

— Я хочу украсть тебя, — шепчет Баки надломленным голосом, и глаза Стива резко распахиваются. Он прекрасен, думает Баки, весь раскрасневшийся, тяжело и резко дышащий от удовольствия. — Я хочу украсть тебя, я хочу забрать тебя в свой мир и заставить тебя выглядеть так каждый день.

Стив выгибает спину, и он так же близок, как и Баки, — это заметно по тому, как Стив дрожит в его объятиях, как напрягается всем телом. Он целует Баки нежнее, чем тот ожидал, и прижимается бёдрами к его бёдрам. Баки чувствует, как плавится позвоночник, и одного прикосновения губ Стива достаточно, чтобы заставить его заскулить.

— Забери меня с собой, — просит Стив, и его глаза горят слишком ярко, слишком честно. — Укради меня.

Его слов достаточно, чтобы перебросить Баки через край, оргазм настигает его, словно гром. Стив, нависающий над ним, ахает, и Баки чувствует сквозь дымку удовольствия, как тот кончает ему на ладонь. Он впивается пальцами в бёдра Стива и вдыхает запах жара и возбуждения, пока они отходят от оргазма, и только их вздохи нарушают ночную тишь.

Когда он снова может двигаться, Стив ложится на Баки, удерживая его на месте сильными ногами, а Баки опускает подбородок ему на голову и кладёт ладонь ему на шею. Он играет с мягкими волосами Стива, прокручивает пряди между пальцами и вдыхает сладкий и пряный аромат его кожи. Тело Баки будто не принадлежит ему: движения становятся вялыми, веки тяжелеют.

Вскоре Баки начинает чувствовать, как трава щекочет уши и лицо. Она колышется вокруг, словно крошечные волны, бархатистые травинки гладят Баки, покалывая кожу над воротником. В темноте над головой он практически может различить хрустящие ветки деревьев, опускающиеся, чтобы скрыть их от неба и любопытных глаз.

— Твой мир прекрасен, — говорит Баки. И это правда, в нём есть красота, которую он видит более отчётливо глазами Стива. Его губы так близки к виску Стива, что Баки практически чувствует вкус его кожи — солоноватый и какой-то ещё, принадлежащий исключительно ему — каждый раз, когда шевелит губами.

Стив хмыкает и поднимает глаза. Он опускает подбородок на грудь Баки, на его губах играет гордая улыбка, словно он сам создал этот мир. Возможно, так и было, потому что, по мнению Баки, без Стива этот мир не заслуживает внимания.

— Прекрасен, — соглашается Стив, и Баки поднимает глаза. Вокруг них листья кружатся под музыку, которую слышит только он. — Как и ты.

Стив проводит пальцем по брови Баки, по скуле и спускается ниже, к губам. Баки улыбается, прикусывая кончик пальца.

Между бровей Стива пролегает задумчивая морщинка, он обводит пухлый изгиб нижней губы Баки, и, когда он поднимает взгляд, в его глазах появляется упорное обещание.

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Стив. Баки знает, что его сердце бьётся так сильно, что они оба это чувствуют. — Забери меня с собой. Не оставляй меня в этот раз.

Пальцы Стива всё ещё едва заметно касаются кожи, его сердце быстро бьётся у груди Баки, а взгляд ещё никогда не был таким пристальным. Баки не смог бы отказать, даже если бы захотел.

— Я не оставлю тебя, — обещает он, и, когда Стив целует его, поцелуй выходит яростным и упорным, как и тьма вокруг, которая накрывает их обоих.

***

В первый день в подземном мире Стив целует Баки в дворцовых садах между голыми белыми и чёрными деревьями и терновыми кустами. Стив целует Баки, на вкус он как мёд и специи, и дерево над ними зацветает; в подземном царстве это происходит впервые.

***

Стив трахает Баки так, словно он голоден. Он удерживает ладони Баки над его головой, сжимая их так крепко, что мог бы сломать кости, если бы Баки был обычным человеком, медленно вбивается в него, и Баки может только хныкать после того, как пробыл на грани оргазма, кажется, несколько часов.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Баки, его голос звучит едва ли не надломлено, и губы Стива так близко к его, так близко, и всё же недостаточно.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Член Стива заполняет его, и этого одновременно слишком много и недостаточно. Баки чувствует синяки, расцветающие на запястьях, и, когда Стив целует его в грудь, она горит, как первые лучи солнца.

— Я хочу больше тебя. Мне нужно больше, — говорит Баки, и Стив целует его в шею, лижет местечко под ключицей и начинает входить в него жёстко и быстро, его контроль ослабевает с каждым движением. Задушенные крики Баки наполняют комнату.

Он кончает спустя несколько мгновений, семя покрывает живот, и Стив продолжает трахать его сквозь оргазм, шепча ему в ухо:

— Я никогда не хочу отпускать тебя.

***

Над землёй первый листочек становится золотым.

***

Баки показывает Стиву всё, что может предложить его мир, и Стив принимает это с эйфорийным любопытством, из-за чего в груди Баки расцветает гордость. Они проходят мимо рек царства, кристальные воды которых протекают из всех уголков земли, и Стив останавливается в нескольких шагах от края, смотрит на горизонт и лодки, перевозящие души.

— Они похожи на светлячков, — замечает он, и, когда Баки смотрит на воду, он тоже это видит. Каждая крошечная лодка подсвечена одинокой лампой, и десятки лодок спокойно плывут по воде, в которой отражается тьма. Стив приседает и смотрит на поток реки, его руки движутся, пока ладони не замирают в нескольких дюймах над поверхностью воды.

— Не надо, — говорит Баки, его слова разъедает паника, и Стив с недоумением смотрит на него. — Не трогай воду. Не ешь еду. Она для них, а не для нас.

— А что случится, если я это сделаю? — спрашивает Стив, но встаёт и делает шаг назад, и Баки не сдерживается, обхватывает пальцами его запястье, желая защитить.

— Ты будешь обречён остаться в этом мире.

Стив сокращает расстояние между ними, и его губы легко касаются губ Баки.

— Разве это будет так плохо? Если я навсегда тут останусь?

Баки делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя аромат и тепло Стива, чужеродные в этом месте, так близко. Он всё ещё просыпается посреди ночи, боясь повернуться и увидеть, что Стив, лежащий рядом с ним, холоден, его кожа и ресницы присыпаны пеплом погребального костра. И только когда он прижимается губами к запястью Стива и чувствует пульс, тихое биение, он снова закрывает глаза.

— Не так, — говорит Баки и касается щеки Стива, ждёт, пока тот посмотрит на него. — Не потому что тебя заставили.

Стив смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, а затем кивает, его ладони понимающе сжимают ладони Баки.

***

Баки показывает ему свой мир, и Стив принимает его так, словно был рождён быть здесь. Земля мёртвых расцветает под ногами Стива, и Баки не может не смотреть на него, не может не чувствовать, как сжимается грудь от чего-то, о чём он боится говорить. Асфодели раскрываются навстречу небу, когда Стив подходит к ним, а поля, по котором свободно бродят души, взрываются как никогда яркими цветами.

— Они могут видеть нас? — спрашивает Стив, когда они проходят мимо душ, окружённых серебристым ореолом. Баки качает головой и отодвигается, позволяя маленьким девочке и мальчику пробежать мимо них.

— Не нас. Они видят души, — говорит Баки, и Стив улыбается, когда маленькая девочка оборачивается и смотрит на него, а затем убегает и прячется за деревом, её зелёные глаза светятся, когда она высовывает голову из-за ствола, чтобы взглянуть на них.

— Они счастливы? — спрашивает Стив, и дерево над головой девочки взрывается цветами, лепестки падают на землю, словно снег. Она радостно взвизгивает, и Стив смеётся, в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки; Баки понимает, что ему никогда не надоест этот звук.

— Счастливы. Не я создал этот мир, а они. У каждого человека жизнь после смерти такая, какой он её создаёт, это то, чего они ищут, когда попадают сюда. Я просто слежу за тем, чтобы всё вокруг оставалось спокойно; они этого заслуживают.

Когда Стив смотрит на него, в его глазах светится благоговение, к которому Баки не привык. Он чувствует, как румянец покрывает шею, когда Стив говорит:

— То, что ты делаешь, поразительно.

Баки практически благодарен, когда девочка подбегает к Стиву и отвлекает его, потому что так ему не приходится отвечать. Стив улыбается ещё шире, когда девочка жестом просит его присесть и опускает ему на голову цветочную корону из примулы.

— Спасибо. Она прекрасна, — говорит Стив, и девочка краснеет, а затем убегает, и только её голова виднеется над высокой травой. Когда Стив снова встаёт, у Баки перехватывает дыхание. Корона падает ему на лоб, жёлтые цветы ярко выделяются на фоне кожи, но ему идёт. Стив улыбается, и Баки сглатывает волну эмоций, притягивая его к себе и целуя.

Когда они трахаются этой ночью, их тела движутся в идеальном унисоне, и Баки шепчет слова, которые не может произнести вслух, Стиву в сердце.

***

Кувшинки зацветают у кромки реки мёртвых — серебристые лепестки с кроваво-красными венами, исходящими от центра.

Над ними замерзают реки и умирают ивы.

***

— Моё королевство ещё никогда не посещало столько Богов. Тут проходит праздник, а я не знаю об этом? — спрашивает Баки, глядя вниз с балкона. Он слышит шаги за спиной, и к нему подходит мужчина. От него исходит свечение, как будто каждая клеточка его тела в огне, и, когда он смотрит вниз, его глаза сияют, как расплавленная медь.

— Я пришёл, чтобы увидеть всё свои глазами, — говорит Аполлон. Он играет со стрелой, осторожно крутя её в руках, и она искрится, соприкасаясь с его пальцами. Баки бросает взгляд на стрелу, а затем снова смотрит вниз. Он видит Стива, прогуливающегося по саду, позади него распускаются белые цветы, а виноградная лоза грациозно обвивает деревья. — Ты вызвал переполох наверху.

— Я слышал. — В голосе Баки нет вины. В ответ он слышит лёгкий, хоть и недоверчивый смешок.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что именно повелитель царства мёртвых украдёт у людей лето? — говорит Аполлон и поворачивается, облокачиваясь на перила, стрела лениво свисает с пальцев. Он позабавлено изгибает бровь, глядя на Баки, который не собирается отвечать. — Он выглядит счастливым. — Баки не может сдержать улыбки, растягивающей уголки губ. — И ты тоже. Это тревожит.

— Я счастлив, — серьёзно говорит Баки. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Аполлона, и его глаза сверкают. — Он не вернётся.

Аполлон поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Я пришёл не для того, чтобы забрать его у тебя, обещаю.

— В качестве предупреждения, я так понимаю? — с горечью спрашивает Баки.

— Нет, — качает головой Аполлон и вздыхает. — Как гонец с новостями.

— Не думал, что ты таким занимаешься.

— Не занимаюсь, — отвечает Аполлон. — Но это касается и меня тоже. Мир над тобой становится холоднее, и это связано с ним. — От этих слов лицо Аполлона ожесточается. — Ты привёл его сюда, и теперь Смерть медленно движется по земле, словно чума. Пока что ничего серьёзного, но это ненадолго.

Баки стискивает зубы.

— И почему ты говоришь мне об этом?

— Потому что мы, возможно, и Боги, но это означает лишь то, что у нас есть целая вечность, чтобы переживать последствия. Ты должен знать это лучше многих.

Когда Аполлон через плечо бросает взгляд на Стива, его губы печально изгибаются.

— Я не могу потерять его, — говорит Баки, ненавидя отчаяние, окрашивающее слова.

— Мне жаль, — вздыхает Аполлон, и стрела в его ладони превращается в чистый свет и исчезает. — Но ты должен спросить себя, стоит ли он всего этого. И, что важнее, думает ли он так же.

Ладони Баки крепче сжимают перила, пока металл не сгибается под пальцами, треща и скрипя; по венам бежит паника.

— Я не последний посетитель, который придёт к тебе, — говорит Аполлон, его голос звучит отдалённо. — И следующие будут не такими дружелюбными. Будь осторожен.

После этих слов Баки остаётся один. Перед ним расстилается спокойный мир.

***

Зима сметает мир над ними, и Баки сидит на троне, глядя, как всё больше и больше душ проплывают мимо. Смерть тихо стоит рядом с ним.

— Сколько? — спрашивает Баки дрожащим голосом.

— Слишком много, милорд, — отвечает Смерть, его голос звучит повсюду. Баки чувствует, как в груди зарождается крик, и от его силы содрогается мир.

***

Этой ночью он обнимает спящего Стива, словно это последний раз, когда он сможет это сделать. Во сне ладони Стива находят его, их пальцы переплетаются, и Баки целует то место, где шея Стива переходит в плечо. Глаза жгут слёзы, которые он не хочет проливать, и Баки шепчет имя Стива, словно молитву.

Когда Стив открывает глаза, он сонно улыбается, но улыбка замерзает на его губах.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив, и Баки рассказывает ему, несмотря на то, что ему больше хочется спалить мир дотла, чем услышать эти слова. Стив слушает, и, когда он отчаянно целует губы Баки, поцелуй кажется одновременно надеждой и прощанием.

***

Баки проходит в тронный зал и не удивляется, когда видит там мужчину.

— Ты, возможно, и король, — говорит Баки Зевсу, сидящему на троне, — но это не твоё место.

Зевс пусто смотрит на него долгое мгновение, а затем встаёт, любезно улыбаясь Баки. Когда его губы приподнимаются, шрамы на левом глазу натягиваются и становятся ещё заметнее, словно молнии на ночном небе.

— А чьё, твоё? Я отдал тебе этот мир, и ты должен был защищать его. А ты быстро крадёшь человеческие души для создания собственного королевства.

— Не смей, — громко говорит Баки, и его голос со злостью отскакивает от стен пустого тронного зала. — Не смей притворяться, что тебе или кому-то из вас не всё равно на души. Вы пользуетесь ими в своё удовольствие, пока они нужны вам, а затем выбрасываете, словно они ничто. Возможно, у вас есть их жизни, но у меня есть их вечность. Я видел печаль и боль, которые они приносят с собой, поэтому не смей приходить сюда и вести себя так, словно ты лучше, чем есть на самом деле.

Зевс прищуривается, и внезапно в воздухе появляется запах озона и электричества.

— А то, что ты забрал его от них, чтобы использовать в своё удовольствие, пока земля умирает, это не то же самое?

Баки чувствует себя так, будто из него весь дух выбили.

— Он сам сделал свой выбор, — говорит Баки, и у него дрожат руки, хотя голос остаётся спокойным.

— Неправда. — Зевс подходит ближе, слишком близко, и волоски на руках Баки встают дыбом. — Ты извратил его. Этот мир не создан для него. Почему ты думаешь, что кто-то вроде него может жить здесь, внизу? Что кто-то вроде него хочет жить здесь?

— Я забрал его, потому что люблю, а он остался, потому что любит меня, — говорит Баки, уголки его губы резко изгибаются, и он замечает сомнение в глазах Зевса. — Я бы сразился с целым Олимпом ради него, даже с тобой, если бы он захотел. Но в этом разница между тобой и мной, мой король. — Баки едва ли не выплёвывает последнее слово. — Мне не всё равно. И ему тоже. Ты получишь своё лето обратно, но ни на секунду не думай, что это из-за тебя или из-за кого-то из жителей Олимпа. Это потому что мне… потому что нам не всё равно. А теперь уходи, пока я не забыл о необходимости быть любезным хозяином и не решил, что Тартару нужно разорвать новую душу.

Баки разворачивается и уходит, пока огонь, бегущий по венам, не вырвался на поверхность, не обращая внимания на вспышку молнии, появившуюся позади. Он уже почти выходит из комнаты, когда Зевс снова начинает говорить, в его тихом рычащем голосе слышатся отзвуки грома.

— Если он снова вступит сюда, нарушив правила, или ты пойдёшь за ним, я лично принесу тебе души.

— Не угрожай мне в моём собственном доме, Зевс. Ты забываешь, что я тоже король, — говорит Баки, и его челюсть напрягается.

— Это моё предложение, поступай с ним, как знаешь.

Земля вокруг Баки трещит, но уже слишком поздно. Он остаётся один.

***

— Мне жаль, — говорит Баки, и его голос ломается с каждым слогом. Ладони Стива зарываются в его волосы, и, когда он смотрит на Баки, в его глазах появляется блеск, который прошибает Баки до глубины души.

— А мне не жаль. Я никогда не буду жалеть из-за тебя, — отвечает он, и, когда Стив целует Баки, на вкус он словно мёд, специи и что-то ещё, что-то принадлежащее этому миру. Сад вокруг них практически полностью заморожен, и Стив движется с голодом и отчаянием, опуская Баки на землю, впиваясь зубами в ключицу и оставляя красные царапины на бёдрах. Стив шепчет его имя, словно мольбу, и Баки даёт ему всё, о чём он просит.

Он не замечает красный фрукт, свисающий с дерева над ними.

***

— Я вернусь, — обещает Стив. Он целует челюсть Баки, щёки, ресницы, и Баки крепко жмурится. Он обнимает Стива, прижимается лбом к его лбу, пытаясь запомнить ритм его дыхания и тепло его кожи.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Баки; у него хриплый голос, как будто он хочет закричать, и Стив улыбается ему в губы.

— Я полюбил тебя ещё тогда, когда впервые увидел. И поэтому я вернусь.

— Ты не можешь, — говорит Баки, но Стив целует его, не позволяя закончить. Поцелуй выходит напряжённым, Стив вылизывает рот Баки так, словно он голоден. Он берёт лицо Баки в ладони, удерживая его на месте, прижимая ближе.

— Я вернусь, — обещает Стив, разрывая поцелуй, и его голос звучит так твёрдо, что Баки открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. Стив уверенно улыбается ему. Его глаза блестят, и внезапно Баки ошеломлён осознанием того, что Стив бессмертен, что он более могущественный Бог, чем Баки мог себе представить. Воздух вокруг шипит, и Баки кивает.

— Ты вернёшься, — говорит он, и яркая улыбка Стива ослепляет, а затем он исчезает.

Только оставшись в одиночестве, Баки замечает вкус на языке. Он смотрит под ноги и видит, что земля усыпана маленькими ярко-красными зёрнышками граната. Смех, вырывающийся из груди, отчасти безумен, и Баки чувствует, как он вибрирует в костях.

***

Баки сидит на берегу рек, считая каждую проходящую мимо душу, совпадающую с ударами его сердца. Он уходит только тогда, когда и то, и другое замедляются.

Над ним первый бутон видит свет, а корни деревьев глубже проникают в землю в поисках чего-то большего.

***

— Не думаю, что хоть когда-то видел здоровяка таким злым, — говорит Аполлон с довольным блеском в глазах. Баки пожимает плечами, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно, но не может сдержать усмешки, и Аполлон смеётся, вися на ветке дерева вниз головой.

— Не я придумал правила, — отвечает Баки, проводя пальцами по краям лепестков болотной лилии, которая поворачивается, следуя за его жестом.

— Олимп не был так возбуждён со времен инцидента с лебедем, — замечает Арес и даже не вздрагивает, когда стрела, сделанная из света, пролетает мимо её левого уха и врезается в ствол дерева. — Ты должен прийти как-нибудь, — предлагает она, и на её губах играет порочная, но позабавленная улыбка.

— Спасибо, но нет, — поднимает глаза Баки. Гранатовое дерево лопается от фруктов, ветки, полные плодов, низко висят, и Баки улыбается. — Лето почти закончилось, — замечает он, и Арес и Аполлон обмениваются взглядами.

— Он правда вернётся, да? — спрашивает Аполлон, и Баки быстро и уверенно кивает. Прошло шесть месяцев, и подземное царство всё ещё цветёт, присутствие Стива ощущается в каждой травинке, в каждом распускающемся цветке. Шесть месяцев, поэтому Стиву пора вернуться.

— Не я придумал правила, — повторяет Баки.

Ладони Арес приятно ложатся на шею Баки, и, когда он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё, он видит счастливый изгиб её губ.

— Он бы вернулся, чего бы это ни стоило. Он бы начал войну из-за тебя. Поверь мне. — Она подмигивает, и Баки делает вдох, успокаиваясь. Стив вернётся, он знает, и сейчас этого достаточно. Внезапно он чувствует стрелу, пролетающую мимо щеки так близко, что волосы шевелятся от ветерка, и бросает недовольный взгляд на Аполлона.

— Кстати о начале войны, ваши визиты вряд ли остались незамеченными? — спрашивает он, и Аполлон пожимает плечами, хотя ему едва удаётся это сделать, ведь он висит, закинув руки за голову, вертя две новых стрелы между пальцами.

— Ты, кажется, забываешь, что нам тоже пришлось выбрать сторону. И мы выбрали, — говорит он и смотрит на Арес, которая кивает.

— А ещё здесь внизу не так мрачно в последнее время, — замечает она и сжимает плечо Баки. Тот с благодарностью смотрит на них и смеётся, когда она ловит стрелу прямо в воздухе и отправляет её Аполлону в голову.

***

Холодный ветер проносится по лесу, и Баки чувствует, как он путает волосы, заставляя мурашки бежать по спине. Он приносит запах грозы и переспелых фруктов, листья вокруг него трепещут и бормочут песню, которую он начинает понимать. Но Баки едва обращает на неё внимание, он замечает только мягкие шаги, которые становятся ближе, и закрывает глаза, молясь, чтобы это происходило на самом деле, а не только в его голове. Когда руки обнимают его со спины, узел в груди распускается так быстро, что он едва не перестаёт дышать, колени едва не подгибаются.

— Шесть месяцев, — шепчет Стив, его губы едва заметно касаются местечка под правым ухом Баки, и тот улыбается так ярко, что ему едва ли не становится больно. Он откидывается назад, и руки Стива, тёплые и крепкие, сильнее обнимают его, и это даже лучше, чем запомнилось Баки.

***

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Баки, и Стив сокращает расстояние между ними, чтобы поцеловать его и прикусить его нижнюю губу. Они находятся в тронном зале, лунный свет, словно серебристые занавески, проникает через окна, которые теперь заменяют стены. Снаружи голубые цветы ипомеи вьются по стенам в красивом хаотичном танце.

— Мне нравилось и раньше, — говорит Стив и мягко улыбается. — Но спасибо. Это прекрасно.

— Теперь это всё твоё. Если хочешь, — предлагает Баки, и Стив крепче обхватывает его талию.

— Я хочу тебя, с тронным залом или без него, — отвечает Стив, и Баки чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. — Я всегда буду принимать этот мир, пока в нём будешь ты.

Он улыбается, в изгибе его губ и морщинках вокруг глаз читается счастье. Баки должен поцеловать его прямо сейчас, иначе его унесёт от желания и радости, которые наполняют тело.

Стив отвечает с тем же жаром, и они стоят так, кажется, несколько лет, прижимаясь губами к губам, грудью к груди. Стив двигается первым, нажимает на грудь Баки, пока тому не приходится идти назад, чтобы не упасть. Стив не разрывает поцелуй, просто медленно направляет Баки, пока он не издаёт удивлённый звук, ударившись коленями о трон. Стив кладёт ладони на его грудь и толкает в последний раз, заставляя сесть.

— Да, я могу привыкнуть к этой картине, — говорит Стив и наклоняется, опираясь руками о подлокотники, удерживая Баки на месте. Баки усмехается и тянется вперёд, прикусывая нижнюю губу Стива и мягко посасывая её.

— Я могу привыкнуть к тому, что ты всегда будешь здесь, — отвечает Баки, и Стив сглатывает стон, так близко и так громко.

— Всегда, — повторяет Стив и обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями, чтобы притянуть его ближе и углубить поцелуй. Баки сжимает его запястья, чувствует ускоряющееся сердцебиение Стива пальцами, и поцелуя становится недостаточно. Ему нужен Стив, открытый и обнажённый под ним, нужен даже больше, чем был нужен, когда его тут не было; его присутствие заставляет Баки понять, как сильно он скучал по нему, осознать, что его отсутствие дырой зияло в груди все эти месяцы.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — говорит он, и Стив смотрит на него с неприкрытым желанием, которое отражается в глазах Баки. Ладони Стива обжигают лицо, и, когда он делает шаг назад, Баки едва не скулит от потери контакта, но затем Стив опускается на колени, и звук застревает в горле Баки.

— Я мечтал о тебе каждую ночь, — признаётся Стив, раздвигая колени Баки. — Мечтал о том, что хочу сделать, когда снова увижу тебя, как хочу взять тебя, каждый дюйм, заставить кричать от удовольствия, пока не сорвёшь голос.

Баки хочет что-то сказать, но не может: идеальная картина Стива, стоящего перед ним на коленях, заставляет рот наполниться слюной. Стив опускает голову и целует внутреннюю часть колена Баки, а затем поднимается выше по бедру. Его пальцы впиваются в другое колено, удерживая ноги Баки разведёнными, как будто тот смог бы пошевелить ими.

— Я мечтал о том, как ты будешь стонать моё имя, когда я заставлю тебя кончить. Только это помогало мне не сойти с ума, пока мы были не вместе. — Стив прикусывает бедро Баки, и тот чувствует это даже через ткань штанов. Голос Стива, его сбитое дыхание, то, как он смотрит на Баки сквозь ресницы, — всё это делает его таким твёрдым, что бёдра приподнимаются сами по себе, и Стив улыбается, двигая ладонью выше.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, и Баки пытается подобрать слова.

— Тебя. Твоё тело, твои губы, — отвечает Баки, и его голос едва не срывается, когда ладонь Стива накрывает член через брюки, а затем начинает расстёгивать их. Баки резко вздыхает, когда член оказывается вне штанов, и внезапно Стив наклоняется и проводит языком широкую полоску по всей длине, оплетая головку. Баки хватается за подлокотники, впивается в них пальцами, пока практически не слышит треск металла и камня в тишине, окружающей их. Сердце громко бьётся в ушах, и, когда Стив обхватывает его член и медленно проводит головкой по пухлой розовой нижней губе, а затем берёт его в рот, Баки медленно и долго выдыхает.

Стив берёт в рот столько, сколько может, и хмыкает, Баки чувствует это каждым нервным окончанием и не может удержаться: его бёдра дёргаются вперёд каждый раз, когда Стив подаётся назад. Язык Стива, горячий и влажный, заставляет Баки стонать каждый раз, когда он медленно и настойчиво проезжается по головке. Баки обхватывает ладонями лицо Стива, чувствуя, как движется его подбородок, ощущая каждый стон, вырывающийся из груди, и от этого что-то в теле медленно плавится.

— Ты идеален, — говорит Баки, чувствуя, что он одновременно на грани и растворяется в блаженстве. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме Стива, жара его рта и взгляда, который он бросает на Баки — в нём смешиваются обожание и чистое желание. Баки тяжело и резко дышит, его дыхание отскакивает от голых стен вокруг, а затем Стив что-то делает языком, сосёт так сильно, что щёки под ладонями Баки втягиваются, и этого достаточно. Он кончает с криком, громким и настойчивым, и мир по краям утопает в ослепительном свете.

Он смутно осознает, что Стив выпускает член изо рта, а затем прижимается губами к его губам, и расплывчатый разум сосредотачивается на этом. Стив вылизывает его рот, и Баки ощущает свой вкус на его языке, горький и резкий. Он чувствует себя так, словно в теле не осталось костей, пальцы колет, когда он прикасается к лицу Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо и хрипло говорит Стив. Баки чувствует, что никогда не привыкнет к этим словам, никогда не забудет то, как они пронзают грудь, словно стрела. — Но мы ещё не закончили, я всё ещё не заставил тебя кричать так сильно, как мне бы хотелось.

— Ещё сильнее, и ты убьёшь меня, — отвечает Баки, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся где-то в глотке. Он ведёт ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер Стива, чувствует, как мышцы под пальцами дрожат от желания, и усмехается. Стив резко втягивает носом воздух.

— Посмотрим.

Баки не может сдержать смешка, который звучит отчасти как стон, когда Стив заставляет его наклонить голову и целует. Тени окружают их, сворачиваются у ног Стива и запястий Баки, словно жидкие повязки, которые пытаются притянуть их ближе друг к другу. Внезапно Стив оказывается на коленях Баки, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, кусает его нижнюю губу, и, прежде чем желание затопляет разум, в голове Баки мелькает одна ясная мысль.

Он никогда не был так счастлив.

***

Ступеньки Метрополитен-Музея заполнены людьми, которые торопятся войти в здание и покинуть его, туристами, которые хотят побыстрее приобрести билеты, и подростками, которые ищут свободное место, чтобы посидеть и насладиться последними лучами тёплого солнца. Кажется, никто не замечает человека в тёмно-синем пиджаке, тихо сидящего внизу с двумя стаканчиками кофе у ног, но все бессознательно обходят его за несколько шагов.

Баки рассматривает мир поверх солнечных очков, опираясь руками о колени, и ждёт. Как и всегда, ему не приходится долго ждать. Баки чувствует его раньше, чем слышит — безошибочное движение воздуха вокруг, — и улыбается, когда Стив садится на ступеньки позади него, обхватывая его ногами. Руки Стива обвиваются вокруг груди Баки, подбородок ложится на плечо, и Баки не может сдержать довольный вздох, откидываясь назад.

— Счастливой осени, — говорит Стив, потираясь носом о местечко за ухом Баки.

— Любимый день в году, — отвечает Баки, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Стива, лежащими на его груди прямо напротив сердца.

— Мой тоже. Хотя я не могу вспомнить, почему, — говорит Стив и вскрикивает, позабыв о достоинстве, когда Баки пихает его локтем в рёбра. Когда он смеётся, его дыхание щекочет шею Баки над воротником пиджака. Баки поворачивается, пока не оказывается нос к носу со Стивом, и думает, что никогда не устанет видеть его таким. Стив пахнет свежескошенной травой и яблоками, городом после дождя. На его переносице виднеются веснушки, которые, Баки знает, покрывают спину и плечи, словно созвездия, которые Баки вскоре сможет начертить пальцами и губами. Стив прекрасен, и Баки никогда не сможет смириться с этим.

— Привет. — Глаза Стива сверкают.

— Привет, — отвечает Баки, и это слово ещё не успевает сорваться с губ, как Стив целует его. Поцелуй выходит лёгким и ленивым, мягкие поглаживания губ и языка. Стив целует его так, словно знает, что Баки принадлежит ему. Солнце садится, длинные тени движутся по ступенькам, а они просто сидят там, окутанные теплом друг друга. — Я соскучился по тебе, — говорит Баки, опуская голову на плечо Стива. — И твоя собака тоже.

Его голос тихий, слова простые, пусть он и вкладывает в них столько всего, чего не может сказать, потому что боится, что если начнёт говорить, то не остановится. Но Стив понимает, как и всегда, потому что он смеётся и спрашивает:

— Какая именно?

Он целует Баки в висок, когда тот улыбается, закрывает глаза и говорит:

— Пойдём домой.

Баки даже не нужно кивать, он просто позволяет заходящему солнцу забрать их с собой.

**Author's Note:**

> Аид (повелитель царства мёртвых) — Баки, Персефона (богиня весны) — Стив, Арес (бог войны) — Наташа, Аполлон (бог света) — Клинт, Зевс (бог грома и молнии) — Ник Фьюри, Смерть — Тони.
> 
> Есть группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому! :з


End file.
